Insanity
by Dotchi13
Summary: AU Hinata had been abused most of her life by her family, being left alone by others in school, making it worse. After 2 years of abuse with no one to listen to the 6 year old's pleas, she takes the situation to her own hands and weaves a world around her. A world of ninja's, bravery and most of all, people that cared about her.


Dotchi: Alright! This is a dark little AU about Hinata and if it was her who made up the Naruto world from her Insanity.

*Ino scoffs*

Ino: There is enough insane people already, why Hinata-Chan?

Dotchi: Because I said so! :P

Do you think I own Naruto? You do? Really? No? Well your right, I don't -.-

* * *

Insanity, it eats away at your mind if you let it in.

Unfortunately Hinata let Insanity in at a young age, but that could be because of the abuse she suffered since her mother's death.

At 4 years old, Hinata's mother had died during childbirth to her sister Hanabi. One would think that her father would seek solace and treat his daughters like jewels because of the death of his wife, and they would be right…. but only about the solace. He sought out solace in drinking. It blurred the world around him, making him angry, so when he got focus on something, he would try and destroy it.

Hinata was one such 'object'. Suffering from taking care of her sister, the bruises on her body and the harsh word of her father, as well as hatred from other parts of the family, because who could blame Hanabi when they had the weak, withdrawn Hinata? Added with the fact she had no friends whatsoever, being that once the kids at school saw her bruises, they left her all alone….

And that was what made her world cave in, letting Insanity come in as her comfort, she drew a wonderful world around her, one where she had friends, a strict but loving family, Besides her father, who would always be the monster in her worlds… She poured her heart and her soul into the world around her, making thing in the real world link with the things in her mind.

And it was at 12 years old, after 8 years of abuse and loneliness, that she was taken away from her home and put into a place with people who were nice to her, and wanted to be her friends.

The name of that wonderful place was called Konoha's Mental Institute.

* * *

12 year old Hinata stared up at the kind face of the man before her, he had tan skin and a scar across the bridge of his nose as he smiled down at her,

" Hello Hinata, I'm here to assign you to your room and roommates and tell you that you will be watched over with Nurse Kurenai. Kakashi, Asuma and Gai will also be there if Kurenai is gone for the day, Alright?"

Hinata blinked and nodded as the excitement of meeting her Teams bubbled in her chest, making her cheeks burn as she smiled, for Hinata believed that this was being assigned to a team with a sensei.

" Hinata, meet your roommates Kiba and Shino." Hinata shyly followed him into a room to see who she assumed to be her team mates. The one called Kiba smiled a fanged smile at her, a puppy perched on his head. The puppy was white with brown patches on his body as Kiba had wild brown hair and tanned skin, fang tattoo's on his cheeks with slitted black eyes. Hinata didn't know why, but she thought this suited him. The one named Shino was covered from head to toe with clothing with Black spectacles, but what Hinata did see was scruffy brown hair and pale skin as she heard a soft buzzing in his coat.

" Kiba's in here for thinking he speaks to dogs and thinking he has one named Akamaru," The Dog barked at his name being called and Hinata grinned and giggled slightly, " And Shino is in here for thinking bugs live inside his skin. Boys, this is Hinata."

" Hey Hinata-Chan!" Kiba greeted as Shino only grunted in response.

" Now be nice to her and be sure she gets to meet everyone. Can you two do that?"

Kiba nodded as Akamaru barked and Shino nodded.

The man left and Hinata smiled to them, " H-Hello."

* * *

Dotchi: Alright! First Chapter Done!

Please Read and Review which pairing you want for our Hinata-Chan, and any side pairings you might want, alright?

Hinata: See you next chapter!


End file.
